Here Piggy, Piggy
by underarrest39
Summary: TATE! TATE! what Tony and Kate can get up in the workplace when they are bored and all they want to do is flirt unintentionally. first NCIS fic. chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hello, first NCIS fic. Major TATE fan as you could probably tell. Be gentle. **

**Small Spoilers: ****Chained, Conspiracy Theory, Red Cell, I can't remember the transsexual episode name, season 1. **

**Disclaimer: ****Ha! Don't own anything here, btw if I did, Kate wouldn't have died. In denial of 'Twilight'. **

**Here Piggy, Piggy **

Another day at the office, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo thought as he settled down at his desk in the NCIS building. He put his feet on his desk. Still wearing his shades, he closed his eyes. Although it was only seven-thirty in the morning DiNozzo thought the morning had dragged a little, even though he had only been an hour since he arrived. He had all his paperwork to do for the last case they had but he couldn't be bothered to work on it yet. He was still thinking about Marie, was that her name? At least he thought that it was her name, who he had date with last night. Right on eight o'clock his partner, Caitlin Todd came in. She placed her folders down and sat her desk, she grinned at Tony.

"Late night, DiNozzo?" she smirked.

"Actually Kate, I had a quiet night," he replied, not even looking at her. He heard her smirk again.

"How was your night, Katie?" he grinned, waiting for her answer.

"It was fine, thanks for asking," she answered, going through her folders. "I'm guessing, Tony; you haven't even started the paperwork yet?" It was more a statement than a question.

"And why would assume that, Katie," Tony answered, this time taking his sunglasses off and looking at Kate.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Call you what, Agent Todd?" Kate rolled her eyes and looked down at the paperwork in front of her.

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Getting coffee," Tony replied, so glad that is boss drove miles away just to get good coffee. Then McGee came in looking flustered and disorganized, with all his folders and his backpack half over his shoulder. It looked like he was about to trip over his own feet; Tony was anticipated for entertainment in the early morning.

"You okay, probie?" Tony asked, smiling and glancing at Kate. They shared a smile and waited for McGee answer.

"Fine," he answered, as he sat down, everything that he was holding fell in a pile on the ground behind his desk. Tony couldn't help but hold back a laugh. He loved watching McGee make an idiot of himself. McGee cursed and started to pick up all the folders, which scattered everywhere behind his desk.

"Tony, help him," Kate ordered.

"No, why don't you?" he scoffed, leaning back again in his chair.

"Because I said so."

"You sound like my mother."

"Well, someone has to keep the peace around here," Kate snapped. Tony laughed obnoxiously.

"Now you really _do_ sound like my mother," he laughed loudly, making sure the whole floor heard.

"Tony, shut up," Kate said firmly. "Do your paperwork before Gibbs comes in," she added, smirking.

"He won't be in for at least another ten minutes," he replied, winking at Kate.

"Oh, yeah," she scoffed. "I bet you won't be able to get your paperwork done in that amount of time."

"Watch me, Katie," he replied. Tony grabbed his pen and did his paperwork quickly; by the time Gibbs came in he was done. Kate gave him her usual glare.

"Paperwork done, DiNozzo?" he asked in his usual morning tone.

"Sure, Boss," he replied, grinning. Kate glared at him.

"Almost finished, Gibbs," Kate told him.

"I'm done it all last night," McGee announced, throwing down his pen and making it fall off his desk, making Tony smirk.

Tony glared at McGee.

"Not much of a social life, probie?" he whispered to him. Kate laughed quietly to herself.

"What are you laughing at _Caitlin_?" Tony asked, smirking.

"Tony, why don't you just hurry and mark you territory and get on with it," Kate joked.

"Oh, Katie you have no idea what I've done already," Tony smiled to himself.

"I can only imagine," she replied, sarcastically. "Don't tell me you have already peed in all the plants," Kate laughed.

"Good God Kate you are dirty," Tony replied.

"Not as dirty as you," she murmured to herself, smiling. When she looked up she saw Tony eating a massive bagel in his hand. He almost forgot about his breakfast from his favourite fast food restaurant.

"Mmm….I'm lovin' it," he said, with his mouth full.

"Pig," she injected. Always have to have the last word, he thought.

"You know those things can kill you if you eat too many," McGee said.

"You what else can kill you, McGeek?" Tony said, sarcastically, "Strangulation, getting stabbed in the heart, head or lungs and other vital parts of the body. Heart attack, cancer of any kind…shot in the chest, head and sometimes even lungs that are if you get to hospital on time that is…you can also die from not having enough sex or lack of sex…"

"Tony! You are such a pig, anything and everything has to do with sex with you," Kate cut in.

"Oo…sensitive Katie," Tony teased.

"Pig!"

"You know you have to stop calling me that one day," he shot back, grinning.

"Oh yeah, and then what would I call you then -?"

"Get to work or your both fired," Gibbs yelled. Kate made a face at Tony. Tony poked his tongue at her.

"Very mature, DiNozzo," she hissed at Tony.

"Don't I know it," he replied, waving his tongue at her.

"Here, Piggy, piggy," she teased and held up a magazine she had on her desk. It was with a half naked woman on the front.

"Oh, Kate, I didn't know you were into that," Tony joked.

"In your dreams, DiNozzo," she said sarcastically. "I found this in your drawer, very appropriate for work. Do you take into the bathroom with you?" she teased and tossing it over to Tony. Tony caught it easily in the air. Tony saw Gibbs glaring at him and decided to type a message to Kate instead. Kate noticed her boss staring at them and put her attention to the paperwork she still had to do. She heard her instant message pop up on her screen.

_DiNozzo: _Katie…got anymore of those **:P **

_Todd: _You mean the ones with all the naked men?

_DiNozzo_: Ha! Ha! Very funny. I was thinking, maybe I should give you a nickname

_Todd_: You've given me one

_DiNozzo_: Yes, but I need a new one for you because you always call me a pig…maybe I can call you a… dog or something

_Todd_: Oh yeah, like that time you told a guy that you lost of dog named Kate!!!!

_DiNozzo_: I was not lying, wasn't I? :**P **

_Todd_: DiNozzo, you're such ass sometimes

_DiNozzo:_ Why thank you Caitlin, good to know you care

_Todd_: Of course I care, I have too.

_DiNozzo_: Since when did you ever care about the sex machine, Caitlin??

_Todd_: Since the day I realized that you have not grown up and still need supervision

_DiNozzo_: Awww…I see the real intention of Caitlin Todd, you just want to play your twisted mind games and pretend to not care about, which you secretly do.

_Todd_: That wasn't my intention, Tony

_DiNozzo_: Ha! Proved it!

_Todd_: How???

_DiNozzo_: You just called me Tony

_Todd:_ I always call you that do-do head

_DiNozzo_: Only when you really care, you call me that

_Todd_: In your dreams, Tony

_DiNozzo_: Ha! Do it again!

_Todd_: I believe you said that many times in the past

_DiNozzo_: Oooo...Now the sex jokes come rolling by, ever heard of that movie with Harrison Ford –

_Todd_: Please no more of your movie antidotes!!

_DiNozzo_: Oh, come on, Katie…you secretly love them and wish me to tell you more

_Todd_: Of course, lol, that's why I always roll my eyes and fall asleep every time you mention a movie that is somehow associated with a case

_DiNozzo_: Oh, I'm wounded with your harsh words

_Todd_: I'm sure you will get over it, you always do

_Gibbs_: Get back to work!

_DiNozzo_: Hey, boss, how long have you been seeing this conversation?

_Gibb_s: Long enough to realize I'm actually babysitting children not special agents

_Todd_: Sorry, Gibbs

_DiNozzo_: Won't happen again

**10 minutes later…**

_DiNozzo_: Kate? Kate? Are you there??

_Todd:_ Yes, of course I'm still here, I'm sitting right across from you Tony

_DiNozzo_: You know what I meant

_Todd_: Think Gibbs is not watching?

_DiNozzo_: Let's hope not…now where were we?

_Todd: _About your movie quotes

_DiNozzo_: Right….now about that Harrison Ford movie…

_Gibbs_: DiNozzo, Todd, if I ever catch you two again flirting over the computer I will not hesitate to fire you both…now get on with your paperwork

_DiNozzo_: Boss, but…

_Gibbs_: No buts DiNozzo, don't make me come over there and hit you

_DiNozzo_: Yes boss

_Todd_: We weren't flirting, were we?

_DiNozzo_: Maybe

_Gibbs_: DINOZZO!!!

_DiNozzo_: Okay, I'm gone this time

_Todd_: Me too…

**15 minutes later… **

"Boss, done the paperwork," Kate announced to her boss, giving the documents.

"Thank you Kate, now you can flirt with Tony, remember rule 12," he said, smiling.

"We were not flirting," Kate protested, she turned to Tony, seeing him smirk at her.

"You can go now," Gibbs said to her. She shook her head and headed to her desk. Tony flicked a paper clip in her direction, landing on her desk. Kate poked out her tongue.

"Very mature, Katie," Tony replied to her and sent her message.

_DiNozzo_: Flirting is my specialty

_Todd:_ No, kidding. You would flirt with anything that has a skirt on

_DiNozzo_: Ouch! That hurt. But you were jealous of that transsexual right?

_Todd_: lol, you're so funny, Tony I'm rolling on the floor

_DiNozzo_: Wouldn't that be a sight, you rolling on the floor with your skirt riding up your

_Todd_: Tony!

_DiNozzo_: Yes, Katie, I was going say ass but you interrupted me

_Todd: _Don't you ever think of anything else but sex

_DiNozzo_: Yes, I do actually how about sports with those hot cheerleaders…

_Todd_: That is the reason why I call you a pig

_DiNozzo_: Because I drool over every woman that comes in contact with me?

_Todd_: Yes, precisely

_DiNozzo_: What would I call you then? I bet you flirt with every attractive male that comes in your direction

_Todd:_ That's not the point of this whole conversation Tony

_DiNozzo_: Then what is the point, Caitlin?

_Todd_: I just wanted to confirm my curiosities

_DiNozzo_: Oh, lol…I see now the reason why you talk to me, you are desperate to break Rule 12

_Todd_: I'm not going to break Rule 12 ever

_DiNozzo_: That's what they all say :**P**

_Todd_: Pig!

_DiNozzo_: Shit zhu!

_Todd_: Oh, I could come over there and shoot you

_DiNozzo_: You wouldn't dare

_Todd:_ Oh I would if no one was here

_DiNozzo_: Feisty Kate… I like it :**P**

_Todd:_ Well…at least I don't think I am still in collage

DiNozzo: If only you knew each other back then Katie then this whole conversation would be different

_Todd_: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure

_DiNozzo_: I still have that picture of you in '94

_Todd:_ I still have that picture I made of you.

_DiNozzo_: Sweet, we've even

_Todd_: We never will be, DiNozzo…ever

DiNozzo: Dramatic

Todd: Like your movies

DiNozzo: Of course

"DiNozzo, we have a case, get off the damn computer!" Gibbs suddenly yelled. He through the keys to Tony who caught them. "Get the truck," he ordered and went out of the bullpen.

"We'll finish our conversation later, Katie," Tony said flirtatiously at Kate, getting her gin from her desk drawer and putting it on her belt.

"As always," Katie said smiling to him.

"Lovebirds," McGee said as he walked past.

"McGee!" Tony yelled, grabbing his gun from his drawer. McGee stopped and waited for Kate and Tony who stood on either side of him.

"What did you say?" he asked, looking at McGee.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Don't lie, probie," Tony glared at McGee.

"Okay, I said 'lovebirds'." He muttered. Tony and Kate looked at each other and smiled. At the same time they both hit McGee on the back of the head.

"Ouch," he murmured and turned and left.

"That felt good," Tony smirked.

"For once we agree on something," Kate replied and both went to the elevator.

**Fin. **

**A/N:**** Hey, guys that's for reading. Please read and review. Some aspects of this may be OOC so please don't hesitate to tell me, like Gibbs for instance… I have only watched the first two seasons because I can't move on from Kate. Anyway, enough of my babbling, press the green button, you know you want to**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Wow, I didn't think I was going to write more on this but I just kept writing and this is what came of it. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 **

"Kate! Kate!" Tony was yelling. Kate was heading off home, after the long day of paperwork then getting a case. It was three o'clock in the morning and all Kate wanted to do was to get home and sleep.

"Yes, Tony," she replied, without turning and still headed to the elevator.

"Wait, Kate," he called again. The elevator opened and Kate stepped in, hoping it would close before Tony caught up to her. Although she had fun flirting with Tony this morning she really wasn't in the mood for it now. Just as the door was closing she saw Tony's hand stop the doors they reopened again, letting him in.

"Thanks for holding the elevator, Katie," he said sarcastically to her, standing next Kate.

"No, problem, DiNozzo," she replied, grinning. There was an awkward silence in the elevator until Tony brushed his hand against her arm. She turned and looked at him.

"Wanna go for a bite to eat?" he grinned.

"At three in the morning?" she asked, skeptically.

"Sure, ever had McDonald's at this time in the morning?" he asked. She smirked.

"No, never planned to," she answered.

"Oh, come on, it would be fun," he said, playfully. "Please," he pleaded and pouted to her. She giggled and rolled her eyes. She knew Tony wouldn't stop begging until she said yes.

"Okay, fine," she answered.

"Yes," he said, pumping his fist.

"Don't get too excited," she murmured.

"We'll take my car," he offered and got into his car. He gunned the engine a little before driving out of the car park. Kate shook her head.

"Boys," she murmured, but she secretly smiled to herself.

**T**ony drove into a parking lot of a McDonald's restaurant and parked his car. It was deserted. Kate looked around and wondered if anyone else would be here.

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably asleep, like we should be," Tony grinned. "Wanna drive through or go in?"

"You can still go in at this time of the morning?"

"Yeah, Katie," he replied, getting out of the car. Kate hurried to catch up to him as the automatic doors opened for them.

"It's been a while since I've been here," she muttered to herself.

"Hi, may I help you?" said the young girl at the counter. She looked about to be in her late teens.

"How old are you?" Kate asked.

"Twenty three," the girl answered, looking confused.

"Right, you seem really young, can I see your license?" Kate said without thinking. Tony laughed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry, my girl doesn't get out too much," he grinned to the girl behind the counter. The girl nodded and rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Jesus, Kate, you don't ask a girl her age," Tony teased.

"Isn't there some kind of law saying that a girl under like twenty five can't work past two in the morning?"

"And feminist book did you get that from?"

"Shut up Tony," Kate snapped. "Now I think I'll get a…what does that say?"

"I'm pretty sure that says chicken…" Kate elbowed his hard in the ribs.

"Below it, asshole," Kate snapped.

"Double quarter pounder burger add bacon," he coughed out.

"That's disgusting. How do you eat this stuff day in and out Tony, someday you are going to have a heart attack while eating here and I would be laughing instead of crying."

"Good to know you care, Katie," Tony said, his chest not in much as pain as before. He started to get his breath back.

"You guys ready to order," the girl was back from where she went before.

"Yeah, can I get a large double quarter pounder burger meal add bacon without the pickles," he said without taking a breath.

"No, get with the pickles, apparently its better," Kate told him, hitting him on the arm.

"No, remember you're not my mother," Tony replied, matter-of-factly.

"Well, then I will be leaving then," Kate threatened.

"Can't leave, I drove here." Tony teased, dangling the keys in her face.

"I'll walk then," Kate snapped.

"Fine," he said, dramatically, "Just leave the pickles," he said to the girl on counter who was just grinning at them. He turned to Kate. "What are you having, sweetie?"

"I'll have the regular cheeseburger meal," Kate finally decided.

"Cokes for those?"

"No, diet coke for the cheeseburger meal," Kate replied.

"Surprise me," Tony answered.

"You know, you would just get coke you know," Kate told him.

"Oh, ok, sorry can I change that to a…diet coke as well," Tony asked the girl behind the counter. She nodded and kept getting the food for them. She told them the price and both Tony and Kate got out their cards.

"I'm paying," Tony offered.

"It's okay, Tony. I'm sure I can pay for McDonalds," Kate scoffed.

"No, my treat," Tony said, smiling and giving his card to the girl behind the counter.

"Thanks," Kate smiled.

"Anytime," Tony replied. There eyes lingered on each other for longer than necessary. Tony cleared his throat and paid for their meals. Once their meals were made up, they decided to go outside to eat at a corner table.

"Never in a million years…" Kate murmured to herself.

"Never in a million years… what?" Tony asked. Kate silently kicked herself for saying it aloud.

"I never thought I would eat McDonalds at three in the morning with you," Kate said matter-of-factly, eating a fry, rolling her eyes at him. Tony laughed loudly enough so his voice could echo. A young couple walking past looked at them strangely and went inside the store.

"God, you're embarrassing," Kate muttered.

"I didn't think you could say that," Tony joked. Kate glared at him and threw a fry at him. It landed in the middle of his forehead and she laughed.

"You're on Katie," he poked his tongue out at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you," she glared at him.

"You know you love it, especially if it's from me," he beamed at her.

"Problem is you're the only one that calls me that," Kate replied,

"Even better," he smiled at her. Kate rolled her eyes at him. He laughed softly to himself.

"What's so funny, DiNozzo?" she asked, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Just that…nah," he shook his head and took a bite of his burger.

"Oh, come on, Tony," she challenged. "You can't just say that and not expect me to not want to know what you were about to say." He swallowed his bite and grinned.

"Okay, Katie," he laughed. "It's just we are acting like…"

"Teenagers?" she offered, sarcastically.

"Well… I was going to say an old married couple," He shrugged.

"What!"

"Yeah, I knew you would get mad," he said, taking another bite.

"I'm not mad I'm just freaked out by that thought," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. They ate in silence for a few minutes and finished up their meals. Kate held her stomach.

"Oh, there's a reason why I don't eat this stuff," she murmured to herself.

"Kate, it'll go away," Tony waved her off as they stood up together and put their rubbish away. Tony glanced at the time and realized it was nearly three thirty in the morning. Suddenly it occurred to Tony that they closer to his place than hers. He thought maybe Kate could just crash at his place instead of driving all the way back and let her drive home. She looked exhausted.

"Kate," Tony said. She looked up at him. "I know this may sound ridiculous and you'll laugh but would like to crash at my place for the night since you look way too tired to drive." Kate studied Tony's face to see if there was any trace of a joke but he seemed to look serious.

"Is there some sort of catch?" Tony laughed.

"No, no catch at all. I'll take the couch, you have my bed," he grinned at her. Kate yawned loudly.

"Okay," she replied.

"What? Really?" Tony said, surprised.

"Yes, Tony, I am tired as hell and really would want to crash at your place," Kate said. Tony smiled. "But…no funny business," she warned. Tony smirked at her and placed his arm around her shoulders as they headed to his car. Without even realizing Kate put her head on his shoulder. If anyone was around, they probably assumed they were a couple that had a romantic night out not NCIS partners who were just getting a bite to eat at three thirty in the morning.

They arrived at Tony's place at quarter to four; Kate had fallen asleep in the car. Tony watched her sleep for a while and wondered what she was dreaming about. He didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful and happy. As time ticked by he decided to poke her to wake her up. He tried several times at her shoulder then went to her stomach. She stirred and mumbled something in her sleep. Tony grinned.

"Katie," he whispered. She didn't respond. "Katie," he said louder. He had an idea. He grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and poured it slowly on her face. She suddenly screamed loudly. Tony covered his ears quickly. Then he got slapped in the face by Kate, still water dripping down her face.

"What the hell was that for, DiNozzo?" she asked, angrily, getting out of the car.

"I had to wake you somehow," he replied, following her. She slammed the door and went to Tony's building. He grinned. He enjoyed making her angry.

"Sorry," he said to her, as he got a key to the building and went in.

"Wow," Kate said, her voice echoing the lobby. It was a nice inside.

"I know," Tony answered, grinning. Kate rolled her eyes and headed to the elevator. He pressed the number to his floor and they both stood in silence in the elevator. Tony kept glancing at Kate every now and then. Kate seemed to avoid his gaze at her. The elevator binged loudly to indicate the floor and the doors opened.

"C'mon Katie," Tony said, taking her hand. Kate glared at him.

"You know I hate that," she replied, sleepily.

"Yeah, I know," he smirked and tugging her from the elevator. She walked with him and he opened his apartment door. She walked in and yawned loudly.

"Okay, DiNozzo, where's the bed?" she asked. Tony smiled at her.

"The thing is I lied, you can have the couch," he said. Kate turned towards him and glared.

"You lied!"

"Whoa, its okay, I got a mattress if you like sleeping on that instead," Tony said, quickly, putting his hands up in defense.

"Gross, I'm not sleeping on a mattress on the ground I would rather sleep in a bed," Kate said, firmly.

"High maintenance Kate, who would have thought?" he joked. Kate hit him hard in the head where Gibbs usually strikes him. He winced at her slap. She had a great left hook that's for sure.

"You brought me here to sleep with you, is that it?" she hissed angrily.

"Kate, geez. You looked exhausted and tired I thought you could crash here instead. I can take the damn mattress, okay!" Tony protested and left her standing at the doorway. "Walk home I don't care," he added, angrily and started to get the mattress out of a corridor. He threw it down, barely missing a picture that was on table. He went back and threw out some sheets and started to get it ready.

"Bedroom down the hall to your left," he said to her. Kate stared at him, trying to figure what the hell was going on.

"Tony," she said, quietly.

"Yeah," he looked up, still annoyed.

"Thank you," she said to him, smiling. Tony stared back at her for a moment then kept going. She went up to him and put a hand on his arm and squeezed. He stopped on her touch and looked into her eyes. Kate smiled and leaned in to him.

"What if we share your bed?" she suggested. Tony studied her for a moment.

"What about Rule 12?" he asked her. Kate thought for a moment.

"I thought you didn't play by the rules. Isn't that what NCIS agents don't do? Play by the rules?" she asked him, her lips lingering near his. Tony laughed softly and pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. He kissed her neck softly. He swore he felt her shiver under his lips. He heard her laugh softly and felt her hand go on his chest.

"What side do you take?" she asked.

"Usually right side but hey whatever is fine with me," Tony whispered to her and kissed her deeply. Kate felt her body tingle but deep down she knew it was wrong to do.

"You know, we can't tell anyone about this right?" Kate told him, pulling away from him. He held his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. She never noticed how gorgeous his eyes were until tonight.

"No one, not even Abs," Tony replied. "Although I have a feeling something is going on between McGeek and Abs."

"Wow, how long did it take you to figure that out," Kate joked and smiled. Tony shook his head and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. He picked her up easily and brought her to his room. He brought her closer to him as they kissed intensely. Suddenly Kate pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, worriedly.

"I just realized, Gibbs is gonna find out," Kate said. Tony laughed.

"No, he won't," he shrugged.

"Yes, he will. You should know by now he's Gibbs," Kate said matter-of-factly.

"We can do this, Kate," Tony assured her. "Even if he does find out I don't think it would matter that much, just as long as we keep it low profile, obviously like Abs and McGee has," he said, kissing her again on the lips. He pulled away to see Kate smiling.

"Okay," she smiled and kissed him passionately. "Ready?"

"Always," he replied, Kate smacked him on the head.

"Pig," she murmured softly and pulled him onto the bed.

"Shit zhu," he replied and took off his shirt and kissed her again.

**Fin. **

**A/N: ****Yay! I'm so happy I have finally finished this. Sorry for how long it has taken but I've had a busy life for the last month or so. Just let me know what you think of it! Reviews and criticism are always welcome. **

**P.S. the whole McDonalds thing, I don't know of any locations or what are the 24 hours stores are like if they are just drive thru open or the actual store open or not but hey I just did what I thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Third chapter!! *claps happily* I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Disclaimer****: You know it by now; don't make any sort of profit from writing these characters.**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

A groan came from beneath the covers and an arm stretch out to shut the alarm off. The arm went back in and wrapped around Kate's waist. The night before was one of best nights he's had since the last one night stand. He didn't feel a one night stand to him this time; he believed this was the real deal.

"DiNozzo, what time is it?" Kate asked.

"I'm hoping it's not wake up time," he replied, kissing her neck.

"Didn't you hear that stupid alarm?"

"Yes, but I was hoping it was a dream so we can go back to sleep," he grinned. Kate turned around to face Tony.

"We should get up," Kate said.

"Nah," Tony replied, shaking his head and kissing her on the lips.

"Tony, we should," Kate said, firmly. Tony pouted at her. Kate pulled the covers off her and looked at the digital clock next to Tony.

"Oh shit," she cried out and got out. She started to put on her clothes while Tony was just laying there staring at her.

"Tony, its eight o'clock we should be at work by now," Kate said, angrily, throwing clothes at him. He just stared at Kate hurrying to get ready. He didn't want to tell her it was Saturday and they should still be sleeping.

"Haven't you seen enough all ready," Kate teased to Tony, pulling up her jeans slowly. He laughed at her. "What the hell are you laughing at, DiNozzo?" she said as she did up her buttons and she quickly pulled on her shirt on.

"You," he replied. She went into the bathroom and started to comb her hair.

"Why?"

He could hear her going into his drawers in the bathroom, probably looking for toothpaste or something.

"It's Saturday, Katie," he told her, smirking. Kate came out from the bathroom glaring, a toothbrush in her hand.

"What?"

"It's Saturday," he repeated.

"I heard you the first time, DiNozzo," she said, throwing the toothbrush at him. He ducked before it collided with his head.

"That would have hurt," he mumbled. He then pulled the covers off to see Kate standing next to him.

"Why in the hell do you have that alarm on when it's Saturday?"

"I don't know," Tony replied, he shrugged and she ripped the pillow from beneath his head and hit him in the face. He laughed and Kate smiled. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back on the bed. Kate giggled and let go of the pillow. He kissed her collar bone and went up to her nose. Kate shivered under his skin. He let go and she fell back next to him.

"Who would have thought," she sighed and turned to Tony. He was staring up at the ceiling.

"Thought what, Kate?" he asked and turned to her.

"That we would sleep together," she replied, putting his hand under chin and looking in Tony's face.

"Matter of time," Tony joked and received a slap from Kate. "It was a joke, Kate," he laughed. Kate glared at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I still think you're a pig," Kate told him.

"I live up to the name," he replied.

"And so does your apartment," she added, receiving a kiss from Tony again, on the neck. He pulled back and with a questioning look.

"You didn't seem to mind before," he said.

"I know, that was at four in the morning," Kate said, yawning and stretched out and laid back beside Tony. She never felt so alive with anyone before in her life.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" he asked her, tracing her stomach. She faced Tony and smiled. She kissed him on the lips, using her tongue to explore Tony's mouth. He responded by running his hand down her back and fiddling with her bra she only put on before. He unclipped it quickly and let it slip off her. Kate tried to mumble something but her words disappeared into Tony's mouth. Then suddenly they heard the doorbell ring very loudly, Kate and Tony sprung apart like they had an electric shock.

"Expecting someone?" Kate growled at him.

"I don't know, I don't remember," Tony replied and sat on the edge of the bed. Kate rolled her eyes as he put on his jeans. "I'll be back honey," he winked at her.

"You better be," she grinned. He got up and walked towards the front door.

The bell rang repeatedly, getting louder every time.

"Coming, hold on," Tony called out, irritated and unlocked the door. He opened to find McGee on the other side.

"Probie?" he said, loudly. "What the hell are doing here?"

"Gibbs sent me," he replied.

"Gibbs sent you," he laughed, "Hilarious, probie; really what the hell are you doing here?"

"Gibbs sent me, like I said," he answered, walking in. Tony looked around to see if anything of Kate's clothes were around the room before McGeek noticed them. He noticed McGee was looking around as well.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Tony asked, turning McGee around to face him.

"Actually, yeah. I was looking for Kate," McGee answered, going towards Tony's bedroom. Tony nearly fell over. Shit, Kate left her car at headquarters, damn it! He thought. Tony grabbed McGee by the shoulder and guided him towards the table and made him sit down.

"Why don't I get you a beer?" he asked, looking in the fridge.

"It's eight in the morning," McGee said, suspiciously.

"Never to early," Tony replied, opening the freezer and finding nothing. We will have to buy breakfast this morning; Tony thought and closed the freezer. McGee was staring at him sternly, like he was school teacher. It was almost a Gibbs look he was giving him.

"You're hiding something, DiNozzo," He said.

"No, I'm not," Tony protested, drinking some of the beer. The beer felt nice in his throat. He was hoping Kate heard them talking and she wouldn't wonder why he was taking so long.

"I better get dressed," Tony said, putting his beer down and going to his room. He quickly opened and closed the door and saw Kate staring at him.

"Who's at the door?"

"Probie," Tony answered, closing his eyes. He was waiting to have something thrown at him.

"McGee is at the door, why?" she hissed, throwing back the cover and re clipping her bra. She started to tidy herself up. She grabbed her shirt from the floor and put it. She grabbed her pants and put them on.

"He's looking for you," he answered nervously.

"But how did he know I was here?"

"Gibbs sent him," Tony said softly.

"I told you he would find out," Kate said angrily and threw her shoe at him. He ducked before he got him in the head and made a loud bang!

"Kate, he'll hear you," Tony hissed.

"I don't care."

"Do you want to get fired?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out something that can't get us fired," Tony said, firmly, making her stop what she was doing. A knock on the door made her jump.

"Shit," she said, glaring at him and running to the closet.

"DiNozzo?" McGee called out. "Who are you talking to?"

"McGeek, can't a guy have some privacy?" Tony said angrily. Tony stood at the door, blocking McGee out.

"I know she's in there," McGee said, trying to get past.

"Yeah, right. You have no idea what you're talking about," Tony smirked and saw Kate's jacket was on the ground near his feet. He slowly bent down and put it behind his back. McGee slowly opened the door to go into his room. He looked around and noticed the bed wasn't made. He could see the imprint of two bodies in the bed.

"Is she hiding in the closet, Tony?" McGee asked. Tony shrugged and tried tempted not to hit McGee over the head. He was digging into his privacy and he really didn't like it how he just walked around like he knew his place.

"No! Go home Probie," he yelled at him.

"Defensive, I'll take that as a yes," McGee smiled and opened the closet to find Kate crouching down on the floor. She smiled at him. He shook his head at her.

"Tim, did Gibbs really send you?" she asked. McGee grinned at her. Kate narrowed her eyes. He was bluffing! Kate lunged at him and knocked him down on the ground.

"Wow, Katie, I like this," Tony joked.

"Tony, you fell for his bluff," Kate cried out to him.

"What?"

"Gibbs didn't send him, do-do head," Kate yelled at him. She pinned McGee down on his back and arms up.

"What?"

"Ouch, okay, Kate I'm sorry," McGee laughed.

"Oh, probie you're in big trouble," Tony smirked and went over to him. Kate hadn't let McGee go.

"If Gibbs ever finds out, I'll shoot you," Kate warned him.

"I'll double shot the head, you double shot the heart?"

"Deal," Kate replied.

"Whoa, okay, I get it," McGee said, shakily. Tony and Kate glanced at each other. Kate got off him and helped McGee up. He shook off the dirt from the carpet and laughed at them.

"Thank you Tony, you taught me well," McGee said, slapping his shoulder. Tony glared at him.

"You learn fast," Tony replied.

"Okay, Tim, you can go now," Kate said.

"Okay, but don't worry I will keep my mouth shut," McGee assured them.

"You better," Kate glared at him. "We know where you live," she added to him. McGee looked worried for a moment then showed himself out. Kate and Tony sat on the bed again and sighed.

"What do we do?" Tony asked and turned to Kate. Kate shrugged.

"I guess we keep quiet for a while," Kate said, sitting up.

"You hungry?" Tony asked her, pulling her back to him. She let fall on his arm and turned to him and grinned.

"You or real food?" she teased. Tony laughed.

"I thought I was food?"

"Only if I was Hannibal Lector," she replied, rolling her eyes and growled at him.

"Now you sound like me," Tony said.

"I hang around you way to much," Kate kissed his lips. "What you got?"

"Well, about that. I actually have nothing to eat. Wanna go to my favourite breakfast place?"

"Please not McDonalds,"

"No, it's not McDonalds, something better than that," Tony grinned and got up.

Tony stopped at the front of the restaurant holding Kate's hand. Kate eyebrows went up in amazement and looked at Tony.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked. The front of the place had gold writing that said 'Heaven on Earth.' She saw the five stars on the doors and couldn't believe he would take her here for breakfast.

"Nope," Tony squeezed her hand and opened the door for her. Kate blushed and walked in, Tony placing a hand on her back. The restaurant had red silk seats with gold linings. She only realized that no one else was present in the restaurant but them. A waiter came up to the couple with an amused smiled on his face. He obviously had been called in the favour.

"Tony, how are you?" the waiter asked.

"Great Walter, how's Jake?"

"You know, teenagers,"

"Yeah," Tony laughed. Walter looked from Tony to Kate.

"And who may this be, Tony?" Walter asked him.

"Walter this is Kate, Kate, Walter," Walter extended his hand. Kate took the offer and Walter lightly kissed the back of her hand. Kate smiled at Tony.

"Nice to meet you sir," Kate said, politely.

Walter chuckled at her. "Please call me Walter, no need to be formal," he said.

"Choose a table, I'll be right with you," he added with a smile and went out the back. Tony walked to the table right in the middle of the seats. Tony pulled the chair for Kate and pulled in the chair gracefully as she sat down.

"Tony, you know I can't afford this," Kate whispered.

"I know, I can," Tony replied and smiled. "That's why I'm paying, Katie," he added. Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you take all the girls who you sleep with here?" she sneered at him. Tony shook his head seriously.

"No, you're the first," Tony winked at her. Kate blushed at his comment. She smiled at him and looked at the menu. "You can order anything you want. They'll make it," he added.

"Even if it's not on the menu?"

"Sure," he answered and gestured Walter to come over. They ordered their breakfast and only stared at each other for a while.

"See something you like?" Tony teased at Kate. She smiled at him.

"You know I do," Kate replied. Tony leaned and took her hand across the table. He started to trace the back of her hand. Kate felt a tingle everywhere he touched her.

"Tony," she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Liked you? A long time."

"Wow," Kate paused to think. "Loved me?"

"A long time."

"No really, how long?"

"Since the first day I saw."

"Ditto," Kat replied.

"Ducky was right. He said we had underlying sexual tension between. I guess it's broken now," He smiled and kissed her hand. Kate laughed softly to herself. Before she could answer their breakfast came and they sat in silence eating. It wasn't that they didn't have to say anything to each other now; they knew each other so well that there was no need to talk. After they finished Tony thanked Walter and gave him a handful of hundreds dollar notes for his service and asked Walter to give half to the kitchen staff. Tony held open the door for Kate as they stepped out to the street.

"What if Gibbs ever finds out about us?" Kate asked Tony, seriously. Tony turned to her.

"Don't worry, it'll be all right," he said, putting hair behind her ears. "If Gibbs doesn't like us being together then that's his problem," he told her.

"But he'll fire me, DiNozzo," Kate said, firmly.

"No, he wouldn't fire you or me. There wouldn't be a team without us," Tony reminded her and kissed her on the lips. Kate kissed him back. She pulled away from Tony's kiss and smiled.

"I hope you're right,"

"So am I," Tony replied, grinning. Kate slapped his arm and yelped in surprised. She laughed at him. He put his arm around her shoulders and started to back to Tony's car.

**A/N:**** Please review! It makes me very happy. Just need to press the green button. **


End file.
